How Much Did I Miss?
by xXGred-and-ForgeXx
Summary: Mike is confused and angry. Time seems to move faster in Lima. He's only been gone five minutes! Set during Sadie Hawkins. Past Tike and mentions of Blina


He couldn't believe that he was here, again. Honestly, wasn't the whole point of graduating high school that he never had to go to silly dances in a tiny packed hall that stank of sweat? "God I can't believe Brittany convinced me to do this" Mike muttered to himself. He had gotten a phone call a week earlier from the girl telling him that Tina had been acting strange for a few weeks and that "He should totally make out with Tina so that everyone can be as happy as her and Sam because she totally didn't want Tina ruining her party mood."

So in a moment of weakness, Mike had booked a flight to Ohio and rented a tux, even though he despised suits with the white-hot passion of a thousand burning suns. Why had he done this? He felt like a fool. Even if Tina wanted to see him, which he highly doubted, did he even want something to happen between them again? He missed her, a lot. But the long-distance thing had been really hard and they had both thought it would be good for them to date other people. Other than Tina, Mike had only dated Brittany, and Tina had only had that weird thing with Artie.

He missed waking her up in the morning with a phone call and Skyping with her every other day to talk about stupid things and to roll their eyes and the ridiculous antics of all the teenagers in Lima. He had been so relieved when they had their little talk after Grease; he really thought they were ok. But she rejected his phone calls and never went on Skype. She obviously didn't want to speak to him. He sighed and decided to find Brittany.

He pushed his way through the mass of grinding bodies and had a look around the halls. _Woah, these decorations are pretty awesome _he realised with a proud smile, looking around at the blue streamers and giant snowflakes. God, Tina was amazing, putting this whole dance together. He assumed that she had arranged all of it to cheer up the Glee Club after their loss at Sectionals. Brittany hadn't told him about her having a date, so he assumed she didn't have one.

_Besides, there's no way Brittany would have asked me to come if Tina had a date. _Okay, now he really just wanted a dance with Tina. _Romance now, serious talk later _he decided. He saw Puck dancing with some blonde chick. _Why the heck is Puck here and why is he with that girl? She can't be more then sixteen! _Shaking his head, he moved on. He grinned when he saw Artie wheeling around with Sugar squealing on his lap. Ah, there was Brittany! But it looked like she was having a moment with Sam. _I really didn't see that one coming; I guess they're kind of cute. Sam's my boy, but I just can't get over how cut up Santana is over the break-up. _He decided if he couldn't interrupt Bram, he might as well just find Tina.

_Well here goes nothing._ He spent at least ten minutes searching the hall before he spotted her. _Oh Wow_, _she looks amazing._ She looked even better than she had the last time he saw her. She was wearing that face-splitting grin that he hadn't seen on her face since the summer. She was doing this really goofy looking dance with Blaine where they were swinging each other around the dance floor. That was cool, she and Blaine both seemed really happy for once. He watched them for a little while, gathering up his courage.

Just as he was about to step out and call Tina's name, Blaine dipped Tina towards the ground. He was close enough to the seniors now to hear their conversation, which made him freeze. What? '_Where have you been all my life?!' What? _Had he heard that right? Had Blaine really said that? _He must just be goofing around._ God Blaine was gay and in love with Kurt! His jealousy was absolutely ridiculous. Taking a deep breath, and deciding to be all classy and do the whole "May I cut in?" thing, he moved forward.

Until he saw Blaine pull Tina back up and she was staring into his eyes like she used to look at Mike. _This is really happening? I'm not taking crazy pills? _And then the Blaine and Tina were leaning in, and he couldn't watch this...

And then Sam was tearing Blaine away screaming about "Cheating Warblers" and "We can totally win now" and "I knew it!" and Blaine was running after Sam, yelling apologies at Tina. _Tina_. Who was standing there alone looking so disappointed. Mike didn't know whether to jump for joy or start crying. He still wasn't sure what to do with himself until Tina decided for him.

She was standing in the same spot, staring after Blaine. Then she whispered "I've been here the whole time." And that was it. Mike turned on his heel, loosened his tie, and headed towards the doors.

_Fuck this, I'm going home._

**I'm guessing you guys really want to review now, huh? I'm right aren't I? Please review. I never get reviews. (Feel sorry for me and review) Review Review Review**


End file.
